Stitches
by KJMusical
Summary: She found him thrown out in a puddle on a stormy night, she took him home shortly after. Madness, chaos & strange things began ever since. But even all fabric and metal he is, he can still find love in his hollow heart. Tails Doll X Marine. My 1st Fan-fic
1. Chapter 0: Introduction

Author's note: I always wanted to do a Marine X Tails Doll fan-fic, so here I go! Not much to say for this, I guess. . So, let's get on with it! Oh, and it's set in Boozerman-style animation.

**Chapter 0: Introduction**

Her name is Marine.

Marine is a female raccoon.

2 months ago, she found a doll…

A living, breathing doll.

That looked like Tails.

He seemed homeless, so she took him home with her.

Since then, her life took a wild ride

This is her story…..


	2. Chapter 1: That One Night

**Chapter 1: That One Night**

Thunder crackled and lightning flashed against the jet black night sky as Marine, the female raccoon with her funny Australian accent, made her way back from an "adventure" with Sonic & friends. The rain poured down as if they were a never-ending plague upon the ground which inhabitants walked, worked and played on. Marine was wearing a thick raincoat and hat with her usual attire underneath. She took a shortcut through alleyways and parks with what seemed like no end in sight. She was just walking past an alleyway when she heard a faint crying sound and a dull red glow coming from straight down the alley. As curious as she was, she slowly crept down the alleyway towards the cries. When she caught up to the glow and the sound, she saw what looked like Tails slumped over, his face in his hands. There were mostly just cries of pain with the occasional sniffs. Marine came closer to the weeping shape. "Tails? Mate? Is that you?" she asked to the figure. Its only response was to raise its head, growling ever so slightly. The figure slowly stood up, until he was standing, slowly turning towards Marine; now rage sounded in its growls. His face was still pointed towards the ground though. The girl walked closer to "Tails" uneasily. "Tails? It's me, Marine. Your friend?" Marine said reassuringly. She placed her hand out to touch her friend. But suddenly, he head suddenly shot up to reveal his disfigured face. Two huge white circles with two smaller "pupils", stitches all over his face and a mouth with teeth so sharp, they'd put a sharks row to shame. A loud, piercing scream shot out of the doll's mouth as what looked like blood poured out. Marine screamed with absolute terror as the doll charged at her and knocked her out with one painful swipe on his clawed hands.

Marine then later woke with a pain in her head. The rain still pattering down on her. The doll from earlier nowhere to be seen. Had she imagined the whole thing? Did the doll run away after attempting to murder her? Nothing came to mind. As she stood up, she couldn't help but feel as if she weren't alone. "Huh, that's funny." She said to herself. "I feel like…"

"Feel like what?" said a voice behind her. She quickly grabbed a near-by pipe and swung it towards the voice. A mysterious little doll, who sat on a dumpster, quickly shielded his face from the blow of the pipe. "Like I'm being watched!" she finished. "Please put away your weapon! I don't mean any harm!" Plead the doll as he slowly removed his hands from his face. Marine slowly let down her pipe but quickly raised it when the doll revealed himself. "Y-you. You tried to kill me earlier." Said Marine. The Doll blinked and replied "I'm sorry about that. Evil inside me makes me lash out at people sometimes." Marine walked up to the doll, dropped her pipe and then held him in a tight squeeze. "Oh! You're so cute & cuddly! You even look like a friend of mine!" Tails Doll seemed to be choking from her strength. When Marine eventually let him go, she asked him "Why were you crying before your evil took over ya?" & the Doll merely replied "I'm homeless. Everyone's afraid of me. Even the toughest guys in the universe won't go near me." Marine felt sympathetic. She thought a while then said "How would my little dolly like to stay with me?" Tails Doll perked up his metal & fabric head to respond with "Please!" Marine then picked up Tails Doll and walked off back into the rain.


	3. Chapter 2: The New Home

**Chapter 2: The New Home**

About half an hour later, Marine & Tails Doll arrived back home. The house was peaceful & quiet, much like it always was. It was a small ground floor house with a cosy atmosphere. There was a small living room with a fireplace on the back wall, a kitchen with a small conservatory, a small hallway with various pictures and paintings & a small bedroom with an en-suite.

The two spent half an hour or so playing with a chess set that Marine got for her birthday a year ago. She often played chess with Tails whenever he visited, but he was on some adventure with Sonic. When Marine won, they both decided to call it a night.

"Night Marine." Tails Doll said as he walked down the hallway to 'his room'. "Dolly wait, you have to sleep in my room." Marine said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He then turned round to face Marine. "Pardon?" he asked. "This is a one bedroom bungalow. The only bedroom in this house is mine." Marine responded.

Marine's orange room had a bed big enough for 2 people to sleep in. There was a small window leading to lush fields which faded into thick forests with green curtains on the wall facing the door. There was a computer on the left wall & the bed on the right. On the side of the bed facing the wall was a small cabinet with a small white lamp on it. There was also a black and silver clock on the wall above Marine's computer which read 11:12. The bed had a green quilt with a light grey bed spread.

Marine slipped into her night clothes and clambered into her bed, pulling the covers over her body. Tails Doll felt uneasy about sleeping with a girl, but eventually he climbed in and laid beside her. Tails Doll fell asleep almost instantly. Marine smiled gently at him, whispered "Sleep tight, my little angel." & switched off the light.


	4. Chapter 3: The Warning

**Chapter 3: The Warning**

It was that night the nightmares began. Marine would find herself in a dark room with loud ticking all around her, but with no sign of any clock whatsoever. She felt as if she was being lifted by invincible forces before she was thrown onto hard ground. As this happened, she heard voices yelling for her, saying things like "Run Marine Run!" and "Marine, do not trust the Doll!" along with various others.

She then saw Tails Doll with a bloody knife approaching her as the ticking got louder and louder. She wanted to run away but she couldn't move from the neck down. It was as if she was paralyzed! Tails Doll, with pure evil in his eyes, raised the knife and dropped it down at Marine's face. All she could do was scream.

At the point the knife makes contact with her face, she woke up panicking & sweating profusely. She looked around her room as the sun shone weakly through her curtains. The sheets where the living Doll slept had been pulled away & he wasn't there.

In fact, he was nowhere in the house. It was just Marine on her own. Could she have dreamed meeting Tails Doll & bringing it home? Then again, why was the sheet where the Doll slept pulled away? She never sleeps on that side anyway!

She went out half an hour later after getting dressed into her normal everyday wear. She found Shadow & Sonic at the town centre talking about something related to the Tails Doll.

"….And I seriously think that whatever happened, was not chance." Sonic finished.

"Hey Guys, whatcha talkin' about? " Marine asked with her Australian accent.

"Hey Marine..." Sonic responded politely. "Did you hear? Tails is in hospital!"

Marine became shocked at this. "Why?"

"Knuckles found him passed out in the park last night with massive bite marks on his neck." Shadow answered.

"Did anything happen to you?" Sonic asked, not wanting any bit of the conversation.

Marine replied with "Well, I found this doll in an alleyway last night, and he looked a lot like Tails."

Sonic & Shadow gasped and backed away from Marine in shock.

"What?" She asked.

"Marine, be careful with that doll. I've heard horrific stories about that thing. People have been saying that it's cursed." Sonic responded, fear in his voice.

"Hey Sonic, ya know that green hawk guy?" Shadow told Sonic.

"Yeah."

"Well, I heard that he played with that doll on a snowy night, and the next morning, he was found dead in the woods with the words 'Can you feel the sunshine?' carved into his arm." Shadow said

"Oh my God! Remember Silver? I heard he took the Tails Doll home with him. Ever since then, he's been in a catatonic state. His face was extremely pale, his eyes turned grey & he wouldn't talk to anyone, not even me! He currently lives at the Mobius Asylum for the mentally ill now."

Marine laughed nervously and asked "You guys are makin' this up, right?"

Shadow then replied with warning "No Marine, those stories are true. Be careful with what you do with that doll. What time did you find him?"

"Um, about 12 O'clock-ish." Answered Marine.

"Well, according to the hospital staff, Tails was attacked at roughly 3 a.m. last night. Anyway, I'm gonna go check on Tails. I'm not sure he can survive with teeth wounds 3 centimetres deep into his neck." Sonic said before running off.

"Yeah, I've gotta go. Amy wanted to talk to me about whatever's been going on recently." Said Shadow before he ran off also.

Marine stood there and thought "Is it really true? Have I discovered and brought home something that could put my very life in danger?"

Unlikely, but with those stories involving Silver & that hawk guy, whatever his name was, quite possible.

She continued to think about this as she walked out of the town centre.


	5. Chapter 4: The Storm

**Chapter 4: The Storm**

When Marine got home at roughly 4.30pm, she found Tails Doll sitting on the living room carpet, eyes fixed on the television.

It was showing a news report about Tails being attacked the night before.

"…..and so, if anyone has any information regarding this mysterious attack, you are urged to inform the local police." The reporter finished.

"Hey Dolly?" Marine asked.

He turned his head back to face Marine.

"Yeah?" The doll responded.

She then asked "Where were you at 3am last night?"

"I was asleep right next to you. And about 7 in the morning, I left to check up on Tails."

"And?" Marine asked.

"The doctors said he'll be out of the hospital in 2 to 3 days or so."

2 & a half hours later, big black thunder clouds overshadowed the neighbourhood.

Tails Doll went to bed early, so it was just Marine in the living room by herself watching TV.

The weatherman mentioned something about an unexpected hurricane-like thunderstorm with strong gale force winds, heavy rain & chances of flooding.

She never noticed the thunder clouds until the TV turned to static & the living room went dark.

The sunset was blocked out as if a curtain was drawn over it and the entire house was shrouded in darkness.

At first, a few drops of rain hit the ground, but as the evening rolled on, winds started to pick up & the rain began to fall quicker.

It wasn't long until Marine's house & the neighbourhood was in an ankle deep flood.

Marine, who had been curled up in a fetal position since the storm began, quickly got off the sofa she was sitting on to get Tails Doll.

When she ran to her room, Tails Doll wasn't in their bed at all.

She quickly got her umbrella, hat & coat and went outside into the storm-plagued fields.

The flood waters sloshing at her feet, the lightning flashed itself in her face & the wind forced itself straight at her.

"Dolly!" she cried out into the strong winds.

"Dolly, can you hear me?"

Eventually, the winds became so strong, it turned her umbrella inside out!

She ran back inside & shut the back door.

Marine then slumped against the door as nature continued her violent rampage outside.

It was then she heard a ghostly, foreboding voice slowly singing over & over again:

"Can you feel the sunshine?  
>Does it brighten up your day?<br>Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away?  
>Reach out for the sunshine.<br>Forget about the rain.  
>Just think about the good times, and they will come back again."<p>

She looked all over the house for the source of the voice but found no one.

Just her inside her house on her own.

She then ran into her room, the voices continuing to sing, laid on her bed, grabbing the covers & pulling them over herself & wept in fear.

She wished the voices would stop.

She wished the voices would go away.

Then, she peaked out & saw a red diamond slowly hovering in the air.

Her heart was racing….

Her vision faded….

Then Marine felt dizzy.

She then fainted & fell back onto her pillow

And then….

There was silence.


	6. Chapter 5: Final Thoughts

Chapter 5: Final Thoughts

Marine later awoke on her floor on her bedroom floor.

The house, which was originally flooded, was clear of water but the carpets were damp & the electricity didn't work.

Strong winds had brought down some of the neighbourhood's power lines.

Marine found Tails Doll was on the damp living room floor, unconscious.

Could he have started the storm as a curse?

If not, what caused it to happen so unexpectedly?

Luckily, Marine had set up a video camera in their room the night before Tails Doll went to bed. (Anyone watch the Paranormal Activity movies much?)

When she looked over the footage, she was shocked at her findings.

In the darkened room on the camera, which was lit up every now and again by lightning, Tails Doll lay peacefully in their bed.

However, at 11:30, Tails Doll slowly rose from his lying state to a sitting position, before turning himself around, standing from his bed and walked out of the room.

All in a possessed manner.

She remembered that it was 11:45 when she went to get Tails Doll, but why didn't she see or hear him leaving the house?

Maybe this is why Tails Doll is unconscious.

Tails Doll then walked in, rubbing his eye.

"Oh Marine, what happened last night." Asked the doll.

"You might wanna have a look at this." Marine answered.

Tails Doll watched the footage and as he saw himself get up in his trace-like state, he panicked.

"Wha-WHAT! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER GETTING UP THAT TIME!" Tails Doll screamed in shock.

"It's OK Dolly, calm down!" Marine tried to reassure.

"How can I? I've just seen myself sleepwalk." The Doll responded nervously before leaving the living room.

"I don't think he is sleepwalking." Marine quietly said to herself.

Tails Doll was walking out of Marine's bedroom thinking to himself.

Ever since he found Marine, actually, it was more like Marine found him, he's had this feeling inside him.

He will admit, Marine is probably the most beautiful woman he'd ever met.

And she never ran away from him like other women do.

She didn't seem to be taken by anyone. He should tell her how he feels about her.

But how?

Later that day, Marine was talking on the phone to Sonic.

"Yeah, that storm just came outta no where!" Marine exclaimed.

Sonic, on the other side, replied with "Yeah I know. The weather really got its predictions wrong last night."

"Well, I don't think it was the weather."

"Why?"

"I placed a camera inside our room last night before the storm hit, and just before the storm hit me, I saw the Doll walk out of bed as if a demon got inside him."

"Marine, be careful with that doll! You don't know what can happen to you with it!"

"Yeah Sonic, I'll be fine. I gotta go, I'll talk to you soon"

"OK."

"Bye."

Marine hung up after that.

Marine went up to Tails Doll in the kitchen and said:

"How would you like to come with me to a place where you can forget all your troubles later?"

The Doll perked its head up and replied "Yes please!"

Marine politely smiled at him and left the kitchen.

"This could be my opportunity to let Marine know about my feelings!" Tails Doll thought to himself.

Marine & Tails Doll later arrived at a bar.

But the exterior of the place looked like some thing bad happened.

The windows were broken, the door looked as if it were about to fall off its hinges & the place just simply looked run down and about to collapse.

Marine walked in, holding Tails Doll.

She walked up to the bar & placed Tails Doll on the stool next to her.

"Storm hit this place bad?" Marine asked the bartender.

"Yeah, this place was the life of the party before. Now it's gonna cost me 400 dollars to fix this place." The bartender responded before asking "What can I get you?"

"One pint of your best tap water"

"Sorry ma'm. Water supply's been busted by the storm."

"Well, what about that tanker full of clean water back there?" Marine asked, pointing to it behind the bartender.

He only looked back and responded "Look, that container's for fires only. If you're THAT desperate for water, drink out the toilet."

Suddenly, Tails Doll shot to life, grabbed the bartender by the collar & said in his most threatening voice he could make "Listen here sir. I can get really ugly if I want to, and I'm not afraid to get ugly with you. Now you can either give the lady her water or you can go home with a bloody nose & missing teeth."

"Fine! Alright! I'll give the lady her water!" the bartender said, terrified.

He was more terrified of the Doll's look on his face which said "Do as I say or I'll kill you!"

He quickly poured water into a glass pint and handed it to her.

"And get me a beer too."

The bartender did as he was told.

"Thank you." Tails Doll said in his threatening voice & let him go.

Marine was amazed.

"Dolly, that was so brave of you." Marine said to Tails Doll.

"Thanks." He responded smiling.

They both picked up their glasses and clinked them gently.


	7. Chapter 6: One Night Together

Chapter 6 One Night Together

Warning: This chapter contains some sex references.

"Skull!" yelled Tails Doll before chugging his last pint of water.

He drunk his beer and ordered water from the bartender shortly afterwards.

And that was all he ordered ever since.

"Yeah!" he roared when he finished his water.

Tails Doll then clicked his fingers & the bartender came up as if instructed.

"Y-Yes? Doll?" he asked nervously.

Tails Doll replied "I need your help. I have a crush on the girl sitting next to me. Do you have a karaoke set?"

"Yes I do sir." responded the bartender.

"I need you to play this song so I can sing it to her."

He wrote down the name of the song on a napkin & handed it to him, just as Marine left for the girl's toilets.

The bartender looked at it and chuckled a little.

"Your wish is my command." the bartender said before going to get it.

3 minutes later, he came back with the machine.

He set it up and said to Tails Doll:

"It's all yours."

Marine was coming back out, when she heard slow violin sounds followed by a military-style drum.

"I dedicate this, to someone who saved my life." Tails Doll said into the microphone.

Marine saw Tails Doll standing on a pool table with the microphone in his hand.

He slowly turned just as the arrows to when the participant started to turn from white to green.

He then softly sung….

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<br>While you're far away and dreaming  
>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender<br>I could stay lost in this moment forever  
>Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure<p>

Don't want to close my eyes  
>I don't want to fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you babe  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you babe  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<p>

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
>And I'm wondering what you're dreaming<br>Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
>Then I kiss your eyes<br>And thank God we're together  
>I just want to stay with you in this moment forever<br>Forever and ever

I don't want to close my eyes  
>I don't want to fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you babe  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you babe  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<p>

As he sung the next line, he leaned closer to Marine.

I don't want to miss one smile  
>I don't want to miss one kiss<br>I just want to be with you  
>Right here with you, just like this<br>I just want to hold you close  
>Feel your heart so close to mine<br>And just stay here in this moment  
>For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah<p>

I don't want to close my eyes  
>I don't want to fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you babe  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you babe  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<p>

I Don't want to close my eyes  
>I don't want to fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you babe  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you babe  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<p>

Don't want to close my eyes  
>I don't want to fall asleep<br>And I don't want to miss a thing

When he was finished, the whole tavern was roaring with applause. Marine was standing there in tears from awe.

Tails Doll jumped down from the pool table he was standing on, only to be embraced by Marine.

"Dolly, that was beautiful!" Marine said through her tears.

But just then, a gruff voice called out "Beautiful? That doll's singing sucked!"

The two turned to see a leopard in tough leather biker gear.

He was wearing a leather biker jacket, tough black jeans & small black boots.

The tavern booed at him for his rude statement.

Marine walked up & argued "He did that for me! How could you criticize him that way?"

The biker just pushed her away.

Then, the star of the show walked up.

"Don't you dare hurt the one I care for the most!"

And with that, he punched the biker right in his face.

As he stumbled back, Marine hit him with a ball of hot energy, sending him crashing into the wall behind him.

Two of his friends then grabbed Marine by her arms, refusing to let go.

The biker then got up, walked up to her, cracked his knuckles and said:

"You're gonna pay for that, girly-girl!"

Tails Doll was blinded by fury at that short sentence.

He raised both of his arms as his eyes changed from eyes with small black pupils to glowing white eyes with no pupils at all.

The biker, who was just about to punch Marine in the gut, coughed as long brown clouds surrounded him like ghostly serpents.

"What? No! Please God no!" he screamed as his hands fell, turning into sand in the process.

"NOOOOO!" he finally yelled as his whole body then suffered the same fate as his hands.

All that was left of him was his attire of high punk….

All of which, in a small pile of sand.

Marine had shut her eyes, bracing for impact.

But when she opened them, her bully in leather was no where to be seen.

She then noticed Tails Doll putting his arms back down to his side, smirking.

She looked to realise the sand pile with the biker's clothing in front of her WAS the biker.

Because of Tails Doll, his body had disintegrated from his arms downward into sand.

The friends of the now deceased biker let go of Marine in fear and were running out the tavern.

"Oh, and don't forget your gifts for visiting!"

He breathed in deeply…..

And exhaled angry bees that chased after the other two bikers, stinging them as they fled.

Tails Doll then offered Marine his hand.

"Shall we go home?" he asked.

Marine hesitated but locked her hand in his.

They both walked as the other tavern dwellers looked on in shock.

Marine and Tails Doll were walking home, talking about what just happened in the tavern.

"But, there's no way! It's impossible for someone to just vanish into sand!" Marine said.

"Anything's possible when I'm around." Tails Doll simply replied.

They both stopped under a streetlight as rain began to fall.

Marine then asked "That song you sung, were you telling the truth?"

Tails Doll responded "Would I ever lie to you?"

"No." Marine answered

"That answers it then." Tails Doll concluded.

Marine then said "Thanks for saving me."

Tails Doll then joked "I guess Karma comes back around for all of us."

Marine became confused "What do you mean? We didn't do anything bad, the biker dude did!"

"Exactly." He replied.

"Oh." She responded, lowering her head to face the pavement.

Tails Doll then placed his thumb on her chin & gently lifted up her head so she faced him.

Tails Doll then leaned forward & crashed his lips onto Marine's.

Marine was shocked at this at first, but she soon shut her eyes, settling into his kiss.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his back.

When the two parted, they both said simultaneously…..

"I love you."

They then forced their lips together hard.

They didn't let go until they both got home.

They then both parted to catch their breath, only to mash the together all over again.

They both went to the bedroom & made out further.

Marine then pushed Tails Doll onto the bed & crawled on top of him.

"Ever seen a dirty girl before?" Marine seductively asked Tails Doll.

"No." The Doll answered.

"Well, I'll show ya." Marine responded.

She then proceeded to rip off her clothing to reveal a small pink bra & a small pair of panties.

They proceeded to continue their long kiss.

Both of them slipped their tongues into one another's mouth.

Tails Doll then proceeded to remove Marine's underwear, so she was lying on top of him naked.

Marine then slowly pulled the covers over them both.

An hour and a half later, the two were fast asleep, tried out from the activity they both had.


	8. Chapter 7: Cursed

Caution: some sex references and scary scenes.

Marine woke up the next morning naked in her bed.

Tails Doll was lying next to her, facing the wall and still asleep.

Tails Doll slowly awoke a few seconds after Marine.

He turned to face Marine.

"Good morning Marine." He said lovingly.

"Morning Dolly" Marine answered.

"How was I last night?" Tails Doll asked Marine

"My kind of lover. Caring for his woman & perfect in bed." Marine answered whilst caressing his chest.

"Ya know, we should do that again sometime." Tails Doll seductively said.

It only took Marine a couple of seconds to realise what Tails Doll was trying to say.

"Dolly, are you saying that we should do it again?" Marine asked.

"I remember saying I wouldn't lie to you last night." Tails Doll answered.

"Besides, you should see what a dirty doll can do to a sexy raccoon like you."

Marine then smiled and rolled on top of him, so her naked body brushed against her lover's.

"So, you like when we do it?" Marine asked seductively.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm still feeling dirty." Tails Doll answered beneath Marine.

She chuckled at this & the two kissed.

Their tongues were at war once again.

They were replaying their 'activities' from the night before.

All the grinding of their bodies.

All the moaning of pleasure.

All the touching of one another.

After 1 and a half of sex, their 'activities' were over.

Marine, who was on top for the most part, kissed Tails Doll passionately before getting off him and climbing out of bed.

Marine's naked body proved too much for Tails Doll as he climbed out of bed and followed her into her en-suite.

After 10 minutes of making out whilst showering, the two were dressed, ready for the day ahead.

Marine was planning to go out and see Tails for the first time after leaving the hospital.

Tails Doll decided to stay at home and look after it.

"I'll see you later Dolly." Marine said to her lover, before kissing his lips and walking out her house.

In half an hour, Marine ridden her bike and was at Tails' house.

Marine & Tails were in his living room, talking about one another's experiences when,

It happened.

"So, I'm just glad to get out the hospital." Tails said, finishing his sentence.

"Really? 'Cause I managed to get someone in bed with me." Marine responded.

Tails became immediately aware of this.

"Oh cool! So, what's sex like?" Tails asked with a smirk on his face.

Marine replied "Oh, it hurts at first but when you get used to it, you'll love it."

Tails then said "So, tell me. Who was your lucky man?"

"He looked like you, Tails, except he had a diamond sown on his head and he was a doll."

Tails' heart skipped a beat and for a minute, he seemed to have lost his breath.

"You actually slept with that thing?!" Tails said, obviously shocked.

"Yeah, if you wanted to sleep with me, you should've told me." Marine said, thinking he was shocked she slept with another form of him.

"No! It's not about that. The Tails Doll! Its curse is true! Didn't Sonic tell you about Silver & Jet?"

Marine replied "Yeah, but I don't-"

"That thing was what brought me to the hospital in the first place!" Tails said, panicking.

"What?" Marine asked.

Tails replied "Yeah. I remember it like it happened any day. I was walking home alone through the park when I saw this diamond, floating in the air."

Marine interrupted by saying "Then, how are you sure Tails Doll attacked you?"

"Well, I went to the diamond and this doll with sharp teeth and black eyes with red pupils jumped on me and bit into my neck. Thank God I passed out before I bled to death."

"My little aussie, you need to calm down. Dolly is a nice person. He never laid a finger on me." Marine said before letting out a cough.

"I mean-" she continued before coughing again.

This time, her cough wouldn't stop.

Eventually, she coughed up a bit of fluff.

Tails gasped and cried "The Doll's curse has begun!"

"No, that was from last night." Marine said, catching her breath.

Tails looked at her with disgust at her comment.

"Oh god, something's alive in the throat!" Marine exclaimed before coughing up…

"A moth?" Tails asked, looking at the live winged insect in his friend's hands.

It was a small orange moth with black spots on its back.

Marine then left home about 10 minutes later.

But on her way home, she left a pain in her stomach.

Was it something she ate? She didn't even know.

Eventually, something shot into her mouth from her throat and Marine had to stop her bike to run to a bush and throw up.

When she looked at her vomit, it wasn't the normal sickly grey colour, it was blood red.

"Did I just throw up blood?" Marine asked herself.

She then got back home.

Tails Doll was asleep on the couch.

She turned on her computer and logged onto a news website.

She put in 'Tails Doll' in the search bar and two headlines came up and caught her attention.

One said 'Jet the Hawk found dead in Mobious woods!'

The other said 'Silver spends 2 months in asylum!'

Marine recoiled in horror at the sight of these.

So, the Tails Doll curse IS real!

She then searched 'Tails Doll Curse' for information.

She found a tabloid mentioning what the curse is, its effects, its victims and how to remove the curse.

Marine saw a part of the tabloid that said

"Whoever sleeps with the Tails Doll & is unfortunate enough to carry its child will have their soul taken from them when the baby is born."

A raccoon, made pregnant, by a doll?!

Marine said to herself "I haven't made myself pregnant, have I?"

She then read on and found out how to remove the curse.

"Should the curse fall upon an unfortunate victim, he or she must sacrifice themselves to the doll…"

Marine then said to herself "No! No way! I'm not killin' myself to save myself from a curse!"

However, she noticed an alternative opinion at the bottom of the webpage.

"If he/she decides not to sacrifice themselves, they must take the life of the person they love the most."

Marine looked back at Tails Doll, still asleep on the couch.

She knew her objective.

She now has a choice.

Give up her soul to Tails Doll when their child is born,

Or kill Tails Doll in advance and end this curse.


	9. Chapter 8: The Incident

Chapter 8: The Incident

Warning: Presumed character death.

Summer seemed to arrive early a week after Marine found out the Tails Doll curse was real.

She was still debating whether to sacrifice herself from the living when her child was born.

Or, kill the one person she loved the most out of her friends…

Which just so happens to be Tails Doll.

Marine, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Cream and Chaotix were all outside in the sun, doing various summer activities.

Marine, Tails, Shadow & Sonic were all playing some game where they had to see who could throw a beach ball the furthest.

So far, it seemed Tails, who just got out the hospital a week ago, was winning, despite him wearing a cast on his neck to stop his severe haemorrhaging.

Amy, Espio & Rouge were just lying back on the sun beds, trying to catch a tan possibly.

Espio had flashy sunglasses with purple lenses whilst Rouge and Amy had normal sunglasses.

Charmy, Cream & Blaze were playing in a pool Marine had.

Knuckles and Vector was in charge of the BBQ.

Tails Doll was also outside, but he was on the side lines, reading a book or something.

Espio was the first to notice the stuffed recluse on a plastic chair under an umbrella.

He lifted his sunglasses over his eyes, looked at Tails Doll again, got off his sun bed and walked over to him.

Tails Doll immediately took notice of the large purple chameleon approaching him.

"Why are you on your own, little doll?" Espio asked the Doll.

"It feels stuffy out there. I really prefer it in the shade." The Doll replied.

Espio chuckled slightly and said "Stuffy? You're part machine, part doll. No wonder it feels stuffy to you!"

Espio laughed but stopped when he noticed Tails Doll's dangerous glare at him.

"That is not funny Espio." Tails Doll said, annoyed.

"Sorry Doll, I-" Espio began but stopped upon realising something.

He then asked nervously "Wait, how do you know my name? Someone tell you?"

The Doll smirked and said "No. I can tell people's names just by looking at them. The only exception is Marine. I spent so much time around that star girl, her name just shines in my face."

"Star girl?" Espio asked.

"Yeah, star girl." Tails Doll replied, turning back to his book.

"Can we go inside the house and talk?" The chameleon asked the doll.

Tails Doll put his book down and said "Sure."

The music from Marine's stereo was so loud, no body heard the two go inside.

Once they got to Marine's bedroom, Espio asked "So, this is where you and Marine sleep?"

"Yep." Tails Doll answered.

Espio smirked as he asked.

"You two ever 'do it' while you slept together?"

Tails Doll suddenly jerked his head at Espio in shock of his slightly inappropriate question.

"Twice." Tails Doll answered.

"Twice?" Espio asked.

"Yeah, once after a night at the local tavern. The other the morning after." He said, not wanting to lie.

"Wow. You must be quite a Casanova to do something like that." Espio said.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Tails Doll asked calmly before throwing a punch at Espio.

His fist made contact with Espio's jaw.

He stumbled back before straitening himself up and returned the punch.

Tail Doll simply disappeared into dust upon impact.

Espio's hand was covered in orange dust.

He looked at it, not noticing Tails Doll behind him.

"You call that a punch?" Tails Doll asked, giving a taunting smirk at Espio.

He turned around as Tails Doll continued with his taunt.

"I call that throwing a rubber ball at a piece of wood."

Espio tried to punch the Doll again, but he disappeared again and reappeared next to him.

"Hey, did you miss me?" Tails Doll said.

Espio noticed him & for the third time, repeated this tactic.

Only for him to end up punching through the same orange dust the Doll left behind.

When Espio tried again, Tails Doll completely disappeared from the bed room.

But not before leaving behind a trail of that same dust out the door.

Espio followed the trail into the living room.

He looked around the room…

Only to have Tails Doll temporarily blind him with a right claw to the face.

When Espio fell, Tails Doll clambered onto his back, covering his victim's eyes with his hands whilst at the same time, pulling his face back.

Espio started to scream for help.

"You claim you're so cool, when you're really not!" Tails Doll said, now possessed by his evil side.

He then moved his right hand from Espio's eyes to cover his mouth.

"Don't you get it Espio? Nobody's gonna hear you!"

Eventually, Espio let out a loud, howling scream as a bolt of lightning surged through his body.

Still, no one outside heard him, just like Tails Doll said.

Evil Tails Doll got off Espio's back, blinked and he returned to his good side.

He looked at Espio lying on the floor with his face down in the burnt carpet.

"I didn't want to hurt you, but you gotta learn not to talk at certain points in conversations." Tails Doll said to Espio.

He didn't answer.

Tails Doll gently rolled his body towards him, and gasped in horror.

"Oh my God, what have I done?" Tails Doll said before running out the front door.

Espio's face, which was once purple with life, was now pale as snow with two large black circles around his eyes that looked like holes at a distance.

His muscle seemed to have rotted away slightly, because parts of his skeleton, especially his rib cage, were visible through his skin.

Espio had the life sucked out of him.

Literally.

Vector came inside the house about 5 minutes later.

"Espio? Come on man, we're leaving." His voice yelled from the kitchen.

He walked into the living room & saw 'Espio'.

"Come on buddy. We gotta get goin'. The base ain't gonna clean itself."

When Espio didn't move, Vector got closer and saw what had happened to him.

"Oh God." He said in shock.

He then left and returned with Marine.

"What? What? What is it you wanna show me?" Marine said as Vector walked her into the living room, holding her wrist.

Vector pointed at Espio's lifeless body and Marine walked closer to it, only to echo Vector's words.

"Oh God." She said.

She looked back at Vector and said "I know who may be responsible for this. Vector, go tell the others and bring them over here."

Vector left the living room and came back with everyone else.

They all looked at Espio lying possibly dead on the burnt carpet around him.

Charmy seemed to be the one most upset at this.

He slowly walked up to Espio's body, fell to his knees and cried into the body's neck.

"Espio! Wake up! I know you're not dead!" Charmy cried into the presumed corpse of his deceased workmate.

Cream slowly walked up to Charmy and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Charmy. I'm so sorry." Cream reassured, almost at the verge of tears herself.

Tails looked back at Marine and quietly whispered "Only that doll of yours can be capable of that mutilation."

He must've hoped Charmy wouldn't hear him.

Unfortunately, he did.

Charmy suddenly raised his arms and slammed them hard into Espio's deflated stomach.

"TAILS DOLL! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T OF TRUSTED THAT DOLL THE DAY I MET HIM, THAT STUFFED MURDERER!" Charmy screamed in pure anger.

Vector came up to an enraged Charmy.

"Don't worry Charmy, we'll catch that doll and punish him for what he did to your friend." He said.

Marine's head flooded with images of Tails Doll being tortured by Charmy for Espio's apparent death.

He turned to Sonic, who was right next to her, and said "I'll be right back."

She then left the crime scene, took a knife from the kitchen and left the area via the back gate.

(One more chapter until it's all over!)


	10. Chapter 9: The Sacrifice

Chapter 9: The Sacrifice

The sky, which was sunny earlier, had started to turn grey & overcast.

A few drops of rain hit the ground before the downpour began.

Marine was running to the point she first met the Tails Doll.

Chances were he'd go back there if he ever felt he was hated.

Her usual attire was quickly soaked to the skin in a matter of seconds of being in the storm.

Marine also had her knife she took from the kitchen in her jeans.

She now had one objective to complete…

Whether she liked it or not…

Kill Tails Doll before his evil takes complete control over him.

As Marine approached the spot, she can hear the Doll's crying and readied her finishing weapon, hiding it down her drenched dress.

Marine slowly walked down the alleyway, until amongst the darkness the storm caused, she saw a dull red glow around a corner.

She turned that corner and spotted the Doll, its head facing the ground, in the same manner she did on the night Tails Doll kissed her for the first time.

However, instead of his back facing the corner, his back was facing a brick wall behind him.

Marine crept closer to the weeping doll.

When she got just a few centimetres, the doll gasped and looked up at her.

It then left out a low growl as he completely forgotten who she was.

"Dolly?" Marine asked the growling doll.

Tails Doll then gasped and stopped growling.

"M-Marine?" he said, slowly standing up.

"Re-remember me?" Marine asked.

Tails Doll, who was also drenched to its fur, had completely stood up and let his point-tipped index finger gently glide down the side of her face.

"Why wouldn't I recognize someone as beautiful as you?" Tails Doll asked with tears forming in his eyes.

As the rain continued, Tails Doll's fur got darker with water and Marine's dress started to stick to her body.

The two looked into each other's eyes before they both drew closer to one another.

Right until their lips were locked once more.

The two soaking wet lovebirds, one raccoon and one part machine, part doll, being who was truly cursed, continued to lock lips with one another continuously as the rain beat down on their skins & clothing, leaving behind watery scars.

The kiss seemed to go on forever, neither of them wanting to left go of the other.

When they did part their lips eventually, both of them were literally drenched to the skin.

"Marine, I love you." Tails Doll softly said as a thunderclap roared above them.

"I wish I could love you too. But, your evil's taking control of you. If I stayed loving you, you'd kill me eventually." Marine sadly said in response.

Marine then turned to go.

Tails Doll was on the verge of breaking down.

But he didn't know that this was part of Marine's plan to kill him

Just as Marine was nearing the exit, Tails Doll appeared in front of her.

Like large serpents choking and smothering their prey, Tails Doll's arms threw themselves around her neck.

"Please Marine! Don't leave me! I love you! Trust me! We can just spend the rest of our lives together with our child!" he cried into Marine's shoulder.

Marine just pushed him off before saying "I'm sorry Dolly, I do love you with all my heart, but I must give up your soul to be with you when our child is born. Even if I let you come back home with me, you'll still kill me. There is no hope for us to be together."

Tails Doll just looked at her, tears were swelling and some were already falling.

Marine opened up her arms again for one last hug.

The instant Marine opened her arms, Tails Doll just threw himself into them.

Once Tails Doll had full grasp on her, Marine closed her arms around her misunderstood lover.

As Tails Doll hugged, Marine quietly got out her knife in her hand, raised high enough to built momentum but low enough for the Doll not to see it.

"I'm sorry." Marine whispered before forcefully lodging the knife into Tails Doll's white chest.

Tails Doll choked loudly and slipped so he faced Marine's exit.

As the Tails Doll fell, 'bleeding' fluff and oil, Marine got on her knees to let him peacefully lay down on the ground.

With his dying breath, he whispered.

"Thank you Marine."

His head finally tilted to the right.

That was it.

The Doll was dead.

The curse is over.

Marine gently laid his head on the solid concrete of the ground and slowly shut his eyes, holding back tears.

Marine then stood up, looking down on her lover's dead body.

She then dropped back down to her knees and wept at her loss.

Just then, Vector and Sonic arrived.

"Marine?" Sonic called out.

Marine ignored her friend's call and continued crying.

Vector walked down the alleyway toward her.

In front of them, Tails Doll's lifeless body lay peacefully on his back.

Marine picked up her knife, now stained with Tails Doll's 'blood', handed it to Vector and picked up the doll's body.

Everyone else was arriving when Marine slowly walked out carrying the 'corpse' which clearly showed where he was stabbed.

Everyone looked on with despair, gasped in shock, cried in remorse or all three.

Marine gently laid Tails Doll down on a grassy piece of land in a park.

She held back her tears, leaned down and kissed the doll's forehead.

With that, she walked away back home.

The storm clouds above started to part and a ray of sunlight shone on the Doll's body.

Without anyone noticing, the fingers on Tails Doll's left hand slowly twitched.

The end?


	11. Chapter 10: Epilogue

Epilogue

(You thought Chapter 9: The Sacrifice was the final chapter? Well, you though wrong. This chapter IS the final chapter.)

"OK, Sonic. I'll see you later." Marine waved goodbye to another friend.

Things have been quiet since Tails Doll was killed.

Espio managed to survive his encounter.

Jet has been seen alive.

Silver's catatonic state has been cured.

Marine's act of kindness for her lover was like a blessing over the victims.

Unfortunately, she had to lose the love of her life.

But thank God she wasn't pregnant though.

She knew that a doll and raccoon's offspring wouldn't survive an environment like Marines.

She walked into her bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

A dull look on her face shone back at her.

She knew there was a spec of guilt in her soul.

She felt bad, having to kill Tails Doll to save herself and her friends.

She ran cold water into the sink and splashed it at her face.

Sometimes, she'd think she saw Tails Doll around the house at the corner of her eye.

But when she looked for him, he was gone.

Was his ghost still wandering aimlessly around her home?

Or was she starting to go insane from her trauma with his death?

Either way, chances were he'll never come back.

A newspaper went through her letter box.

When she got it, the headline 'Tails Doll Dead! Universe Saved!' stung in her head.

She couldn't help but notice how the newspaper called Marine a hero.

Well, she didn't feel like a hero.

She felt like a murderer.

She lay the newspaper down on the kitchen table, walked into her bedroom, sat on the bed & wept into her hands.

"Marine?" a voice called out.

But she was too far gone in her depression to hear it.

"Marine?" the voice said again.

Again, she didn't hear.

Marine then felt her hands being moved & looked to her right.

Who was there?

Well, no other than…..

"Dolly!" Marine cried.

She then landed in the arms of her lover who she thought was dead.

The doll had come back for her.

To show he was alright.

To show he was alive.

"I thought you were dead!" Marine said, crying.

"God must've thought I deserved another chance at life." Tails Doll replied.

Marine then let go of him and asked "But, what about the curse?"

Tails Doll threw his arms up and said happily "I'm pure! The curse is over!"

Marine smiled and hugged the doll again.

At that moment, Shadow and Sonic walked up to Marine's bedroom window.

"Hey Marine, we feel bad about leaving you guilt with the Doll and-." Sonic said, walking in.

"Oh my God! Tell me I'm dreaming." Shadow said, upon seeing Marine hug the Tails Doll.

Tails Doll looked at them and said "It's OK. The curse is over. I'm pure."

Marine laughed and said "I'll be out there in a minute."

Sonic gave them a thumbs up and walked to the front door with Shadow.

Tails Doll then repeated the same few words in the alleyway.

"Marine, I love you."

Marine knew Tails Doll wouldn't lie to her when he said he was pure and said…

"I love you too."

And with that, the two shared a kiss right there in the bedroom.

Marine was happy at how her life was turning out.

She knew she still had a life ahead of her.

She knew she still had her friends who care about her.

But most of all, she knew she still had Tails Doll, who'll start with her forever, until death did them part.

The end.


End file.
